pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Devon Island
Devon Island (Inuit: Tatlurutit),1 claimed to be the largest uninhabited island on Earth, is located in Baffin Bay, Qikiqtaaluk Region, Nunavut, Canada. It is one of the larger members of the Canadian Arctic Archipelago, the second-largest of the Queen Elizabeth Islands, Canada's sixth largest island, and the 27th largest island in the world. It comprises 55,247 km2 (21,331 sq mi) of Precambrian gneiss and Paleozoic siltstones and shales.2 The highest point is the Devon Ice Cap at 1,920 m (6,300 ft) which is part of the Arctic Cordillera. Devon Island contains several small mountain ranges, such as the Treuter Mountains, Haddington Range and the Cunningham Mountains. Contents hide * 1 History and settlement * 2 Geography * 3 Scientific research ** 3.1 Devon Island Research Station ** 3.2 Flashline MARS * 4 Notes * 5 References * 6 Further reading * 7 External links History and settlementedit Robert Bylot and William Baffin were the first Europeans to sight the island in 1616.3 William Edward Parry charted its south coast in 1819-20,4 and named it North Devon, after Devon, England, a name which was changed to Devon Island by the end of the 1800s.5 In 1850 Edwin De Haven sailed up Wellington Channel and sighted the Grinnell Peninsula.6 An outpost was established at Dundas Harbour in 1924, and it was leased to Hudson's Bay Company nine years later. The collapse of fur prices led to the dispersal of 53Baffin Island Inuit families on the island in 1934. It was considered a disaster due to wind conditions and the much colder climate, and the Inuit chose to leave in 1936. Dundas Harbour was populated again in the late 1940s, but it was closed again in 1951. Only the ruins of a few buildings remain. Geographyedit Because of its relatively high elevation and its extreme northern latitude, it supports only a meagre population of musk oxen and small birds and mammals; the island does support hypolith communities. Animal life is concentrated in the Truelove Lowland area of the island, which has a favourable microclimate and supports relatively lush Arctic vegetation. Temperatures during the brief (40 to 55 days) growing season seldom exceed 10 °C (50 °F), and in winter can plunge to as low as −50 °C (−58 °F). With a polar desert ecology, Devon Island receives very little precipitation. Cape Liddon is an Important Bird Area (IBA) notable for its Black Guillemot and Northern Fulmar populations.7 Cape Vera, another IBA site, is also noted for its Northern Fulmar population.8 Devon Island is also notable for the presence of the Haughton impact crater, created some 39 million years ago when a meteorite about 2 km (1.2 mi) in diameter crashed into what were then forests. The impact left a crater approximately 23 km (14 mi) in diameter, which was a lake for several million years. Scientific researchedit Devon Island Research Stationedit The Devon Island Research Station was established in 1960 and it is maintained by the Arctic Institute of North America. It is located in Truelove Lowland, on the northeast coast of Devon Island (75°40′N 84°35′W). Flashline MARSedit Main article: Flashline Mars Arctic Research Station The Flashline Mars Arctic Research Station project entered its third season in 2004. In July 2004, Devon Island became the temporary home for five scientists and two journalists, who were to use the Mars-like environment to simulate living and working on the Red Planet. April 2007 through 21 August 2007 was the longest simulation period and included 20 scientific studies.9 The Haughton crater is now considered one of Earth's best Mars analog sites. It is the summer home to a complementary scientific program, NASA's Haughton Mars Project. HMP has conducted geological, hydrological, botanical, and microbiological studies in this harsh environment since 1997.10 HMP-2008 is the twelfth field season at Devon Island.11 In 2007, fossils of the seal ancestor Puijila darwini were found on the island.12 On July 16, 2013, the Canadian Space Agency assigned Canadian astronaut Jeremy Hansen to a secondment with the Centre for Planetary Science and Exploration of theUniversity of Western Ontario at Haughton Crater in preparation for a potential future manned exploration of Mars, the Moon or the asteroids. Category:Baffin Bay Category:Islands of Qikiqtaaluk Region Category:Queen Elizabeth Islands Category:Uninhabited islands of Qikiqtaaluk Region Category:Canadian Arctic Archipelago Category:Former populated places in Arctic Canada Category:Former populated places in the Qikiqtaaluk Region